Genetic Sins
by speed killz
Summary: Fusing a rat and a mouse together was violation of natures most closely guarded secrets, never mind a human and a dog...with men playing at God, and trying to direct the path of human evolution, how much is too much before something is immoral, or wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Genetic Sins, Chapter 1.

Prologue...

There is only one thing more interesting to humans than controlling flight, predicting and controlling weather, or even controlling massively complicated machines as they hurl through space many thousands of miles away. The one thing more interesting than all these things is controlling human evolution. Messing with natures most guarded secrets. It wasn't enough to merely map out every single human genome that existed within a humans DNA, for humans would eventually come to want more. And want more they did. Now that they had mapped out the chromosomes that made up our DNA, the blueprint on which every function, tissue, fibre, nerve, and bone fragement is created, it was time to do something with that map. This map would eventually lead us to break barriers previously thought to be unbreakable. By splicing DNA from a mouse and a rat, a Chimera was formed. A Chimera is a generic term given to any animal produced from two different animal's DNA. Four parent cells were taken, two fertilized eggs, or early embryos, fused together. Each population of cells keeps it's own character and the resulting animal is a creative mix of the two, having mis-matched parts. First portrayed in Greek mythology as an animal that had a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail, these creatures are no longer myths. Of course, there aren't any lion-headed, goat-bodied, serpent-tailed animals walking the streets yet, but with mankinds penchant for taking everything to the limit, and pushing nature's limits until nature pushes back, it won't be long until all kinds of animals are fused together, creating beasts that horror writers haven't even thought of.

With a successful merge between a rat and a mouse, scientists were excited to the point of absurdity. Sitting around a conference table after the success of the creation, they jokingly yelled out mixes of animals that they'd like to try.

"An elephant with a spider's eight legs!" One said, laughingly.

"A cat with the behaviour patterns of a dog." Stated another.

"Penguins will now experience flight, when we merge them with eagles!"

"A human, and a dog."

The laughter stopped.

Everyone had thought of creating sub human animals, 95 percent human, 5 percent some other animal, but to actually suggest it was to imply that it was actually possible. No one had really given it deep thought before, or, if they had, they hadn't shared it with anyone else, for fear of being ridiculed. Now that it was out in the open, however, it had a certain appeal. To successfully merge a human, with some kind of animal, breaking the laws and boundaries known to man for so long to be unbreakable, it was quite tempting. If they did this, they would be famous throughout the world. Bill Gates would be nothing compared to what wealth they would aquire. Of course, no man survived in the annals of history on wealth alone, so if they pulled this off, it would be one of mankinds greatest steppingstones to controlling one of natures mose closely guarded secrets. It would put them in the history books forever, long after Christopher Columbus stopped being taught in boring Social Studies classes. It was very tempting indeed. Most were either afraid of the outcome, some were unable to believe that it could be done, others just refused to take part for moral and ethical reasons, but whatever the cause, only a few select scientists, Zoologists, and genome specialists were picked to attempt to create a fusion of human and animal.

It was to be done in private, completely cut off from the public. No one could know what the government was doing. It took many months, but with the quality of the few men and women working on it, backed by a nearly unlimited black government budget, the first successful human based Chimera was finally born. Created in a test tube, then grown in the womb of a woman that would never live to see her "baby", the Chimera was allowed to grow. With every scientist holding their breath over the couple weeks it took to grow it, knowing they could lose the Chimera at any time, it was a welcome relief when the baby was delivered. Well, delivered wasn't quite right. More like, the stomach of the woman carrying the Chimera was viciously slashed open to get at the prized creation. Once "delivered" though, the small team of experts finally viewed what was thought to be impossible only a year before.

They had created the world's first human/dog Chimera, and though it seemed the scientists had reached the deepest, most darkest secrets of nature, the door they had opened with that creation lead to something bigger than they could imagine...


	2. Chimera 001

Genetic Sins, Chapter 1.

Awareness. It seemed to be thrust upon him suddenly, but in reality, it was a few months in the making. Of course, he didn't know that. Slowly, for the first time, the child looked about the room, taking everything in. Sight, sound, smell, it was all new, and it had to be analyzed. If it provided no other information, at least it would provide information that would be critical to his survival. He tried his motor functions next, moving his fingers and toes. Eventually, as all children do, he took an experimental step forward.

Or, he tried to. Holding him back were numerous tubes that were leading into his body. He followed them with his eyes, trying to find where they lead, but they dissappeared into the roof. He slowly let his gaze slide back to where they entered his arm. He stared for a second, then slowly raised his opposite hand, and grabbed a hold of them. With no hesitation, he ripped them out of his arm, and a saline solution was sprayed all over the floor, the end of the tube coated in blood. A small amount of blood trickled down his arm, but he ignored it.

There were other tubes, and one by one the child ripped them out, until he was free of them. Now, the child was free, and his dark, golden eyes slid about the room as he examined his surroundings in greater detail. Then, he tried again to take a step forward, and found that his movement was unrestricted. He placed his foot on the floor, and suddenly, his eyes and ears were violently assaulted as red lights came on, and Klaxxon alarm systems went off. The child growled, and covered his highly sensitive ears against the noise, crouching down on the floor. Within seconds, doors on both sides of the room opened, and many men with large white suits on came into the room. The child's nose was assaulted with many different scents, and he was knocked into confusion as he tried to make sense of all the new smells. Within seconds, the men had grabbed his arms, and lifted him bodily off the floor. They tugged on him harshly, making him snarl in pain, before yanking him over to a new chamber, this one laying horizontal. They man-handled him into the half cylinder, and slammed his arms down beside him, at his waist. They locked his wrists up with metal bands, tightening them to the point of cutting off circulation. Suddenly, there were voices, then the childs vision was partially obscured as his black hair fell into his face. One of them was kind enough to push it out of his face, but the good deed was quickly written off when the same person stuck electrodes to his naked chest, and jabbed a needle into the inside of his thigh, injecting some type of liquid into his bloodstream. The child tried to kick off the person with the needle, but that only resulted in his ankles being strapped down even tighter than his wrists. Slowly, an unfamiliar sensation began spreading through his body, and he didn't like it at all. At first, it was small, and was limited to only his arms, but it soon spread all over his body, until it was agonizing. When the child couldn't contain it anymore, he screamed. It seemed a natural reaction to the pain, but it didn't seem to lessen it any. Just when the pain seemed to be unbearable, his whole world went black, and his muscles went limp.

"Dammit, someone shut that thing up!" A man yelled, and his order was promptly obeyed.

Dr. Naomi looked down at the naked child with sympathy, and couldn't believe what she was doing. She sighed, and injected some painkillers and a mild sedative into the child, and a few minutes later, the child stopped screaming. A few seconds after that, the child passed out, and the men around her continued to connect electrodes and take heartbeat readings as if nothing was wrong. But something was wrong. They were experimenting on a poor, defenseless child. Deep down though, she knew that this child was mainly her creation, so if she wanted the child to fare better, than she would have to speak up. Not right now, though, it wasn't the time.

As she stared at her creation, she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride. She had taken blueprints and statistics, numbers and words, and out of the midst of it, created something beautiful. And indeed the child was beautiful, at least, to her. The child right now was about four months old, yet resembled an eleven year old in size and height. About four feet, nine inches tall, he had long, flowing black hair that stopped just below his waist, and vivid golden eyes that she had come to like. The golden eyes were a by-product of the fusion between Arctic Husky and a human, and they didn't understand why they had turned out gold. The pure Arctic Husky had one brown eye and one blue eye, and the human they had taken their DNA from had brown eyes, so the golden eyes were a mystery. There were still many things about this child that they didn't understand, and, unfortunately, there were some members of the research team who felt that if the child were to die in the process of research, then it was unfortunate, but acceptable. Now, watching her creation be strapped down and poked like some common lab rat, she felt slightly distressed watching it, and her stomach turned at the thought of the testing to come. In some ways she felt a motherly connection with the child, even though she had not borne it as the other woman had, she still played a large role in his creation, and thus felt responsible for any pain or discomfort it might endure.

"Naomi, snap out of it!"

Dr. Naomi was pulled out of her thoughts, and she focused on the man in front of her.

"Yes, Dr. Taegashi?" She asked, coldly.

The man indicated the naked, unconscious child behind him. "We're ready to make the incision, and find out what's making his liver malfunction." He said.

Dr. Naomi eyed the blade in his hand, and knew she couldn't trust the man to do a proper job no matter how much he was paid.

"No."  
"Excuse me?" He asked.

Dr. Naomi took the scalpel from him. "You will not touch this child." She said. "You are being payed hundreds of dollars an hour, yet you still resort to such barbaric methods of constraining the patient. I do not trust you to do the job correctly."

"What are you saying?" He asked softly. He was deeply insulted, but, with Naomi at the head of the project, he couldn't do anything.

"This room is at near freezing temperatures, correct?" She asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, it helps the computers dissipate heat easier, and prevents bacteria from surviving and spreading." He said.

Naomi pointed to the black-haired child unconscious, strapped onto the table. "Then why is he totally naked, strapped to a metal table, with absolutely no way to prevent himself from catching a cold, or worse?" She asked.

The man shrugged. "We wanted to study how well his body retained heat, after all, he is part Arctic Husky." He said. Naomi shook her head in disgust.

"You know what? Just give him the antibiotics for the damaged liver, and put the transceiver on him, and get him out of here, this place isn't fit to hold dogs in."

"Yeah...Dr. Naomi." He said, hesitating on purpose on her title to show his disrespect.

Naomi disregarded it, and walked out of the room. She walked swiftly to her office, and went inside, shutting the door and locking it. Once inside, she abruptly sat down, as she felt the tears trying to escape. She held them back, as she slowly leaned forward, resting her forehead on her hands on her desk.

"I watched him grow for four months, I created, designed him, he was supposed to be perfect...how could this happen?"

She sat up slowly, and picked up a printout that was laying on her desk. She once more scanned it, and shook her head at the data on the sheet.

"It's impossible, he shouldn't even be..." She trailed off, unable to comprehend it. Here, with this child, she had created something that shouldn't have been done, no matter how advanced the technology. It wasn't that it was secret, or hidden, those secrets had been exposed a year ago. That too was wrong, but what was more wrong was exposing and using those secrets to create something that will only find suffering, disgust and hatred in the world.

It was hard to know who should be pitied more, she reflected sadly, the poor child who would face only hardship, then a lonely death, or the creator, who had to live with the knowledge and guilt that she had created something that was destined to suffer.

It was immoral, and wrong, and all of the blame rested on her shoulders, and the shoulders of the team, but it was the shoulders of that small child that would bear all of the things they should bear.

"And to think that I feel some type of love for him..." She said. She knew what love was, she had a husband, and two children, and she would never expose them to what she was about to expose this child to. It was a twisted love, for sure, a love she had no right to feel for this child, and yet she did, knowing full well that if the child survived to be able to find out how it was created, it would hate the most the one person that loved him most.

"I wish I never created him." She said softly, drying her tears with a tissue. "He's going to go through hell, and it's the fault of the creator."

She glanced once more at the printout, before shaking her head and putting it through the shredder. It was no use keeping it, all the data was on the computers, and there was no use having that around to remind her of what she already knew.

She took a deep, shaky breath as her tears finally stopped, and she took out some makeup, to freshen up. Five minutes later, she was calm, composed, and ready to see her creation off.

"And once that is done, I still have to get to work on the next one." She said, feeling even more saddened by the thought. The next one was also a design of hers, and hopefully, with what they had learned from Chimera 001, the black-haired boy, they would provide a much better environment for Chimera 002.

"I'm going to Hell when I die, that's for sure." She sighed, then pushed open her office door, and started walking toward the loading bay.

Once she arrived there, she picked up her two-way. She depressed the button, and raised it up to her mouth.

"Bring Chimera 001 in, and be gentle with him!" She said, before turning off her radio. A few minutes later, a door on the side opened, and two men carried the unconscious boy in, now clothed in a pair of blue jeans, and a red T-shirt. They brought him over to Naomi, and held him up in front of her. She looked him over quickly, checking for any scrapes, bruises, or cuts that weren't there before, signs of the men's rough handling, and when she saw that there were none, she nodded approvingly. She looked behind her, and on the table where she had put it a few hours before, still sat her water bottle. She picked it up, and twisted off the cap, pouring a small amount of water over the boy's face. He came to instantly, golden eyes flashing into consciousness, pink tongue licking the moisture off his bottom lip. Naomi stared at him, and again thought of what this boy was going to go through. She shook her head, and bent down so that she was level with his gaze. She reached out and stroked his cheek, wishing she didn't have to part with her creation now. Then, almost as if they were the thoughts of someone else entirely, she smirked as she thought that it didn't really matter. Chimera 002 was coming along excellently, and whether or not Chimera 001 survived or not, didn't matter, not in the large scale of things. But still...

Oh well, the Chimera would be released into the general public, and if she was lucky, she would probably even catch glances of him occaisionally as he wandered the city. She noticed the boy hungrily licking his lip again, and although she had no food, she gave him the rest of the water, which he quickly swallowed, as she held the bottle to his lips. She watched in bemusement as the level of water in the bottle dropped, and the boy never took a breath, instead, draining the almost full bottle of water in all of ten seconds. When the bottle was empty, she dropped it to her feet, her gaze never leaving the boy. Now, the child breathed heavily as he attempted to catch his breath, his bright, golden eeys never leaving hers. She held his peircing gaze for a minute, and she had to shake off the feeling that he knew what she had done to him. Finally, she had enough. If she waited any longer, tears would come for sure.

She straightened up, and pointed to the back of the truck.

"Load him up, and get him out of here, ditch him somewhere in Tokyo, doesn't matter where." She said. It sounded unfeeling, and it was, but it was something she couldn't help. It had to be done, it was part of the experiment. With that done, she cast one final glance at the small boy, before heading back to the lab. Chimera 002 was waiting, and at almost six feet, with the build of a fully grown man, it was not someone she wanted to keep waiting. Especially with the intelligence this one had. He had a sharp tongue, and even sharper eyes, even more so than the boy. She couldn't quite figure it out yet, why the humans who were fused with Arctic Huskies produced golden eyes, but she was determined to find out.

_Tokyo, near a residential school..._

Raven-haired, brown eyed Kagome Higurashi sighed in resignation, and flipped her math book closed with such force that it skidded off her table and slammed onto the floor. She was about to apologize, when the bell rang, drowning out the slamming. She hurriedly bent down, and picked it up, cramming it into her backpack, along with the rest of her books. She quickly slung the backpack over her shoulder, and jogged out of class, eager to get to the counselor, then home. School was over, and everyone was heading home. Kagome headed in the opposite direction, against the masses as they flooded toward the exits, and she fought her way to the middle of the school, going inside a door simply labeled, 'School Counselor.'

She dropped her bag, and fell into the seat, greeting the man that was sitting across from her. He smiled at her, and simply handed her a sheet,which she was ready to sign. She accepted his silent offer of a pen, but when she closed her hand around it and gave it a bit of a tug, he didn't let go.

She looked up at him, questioning.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure, I've thought about it for almost six months now, I think I'm ready." She said.

The counselor raised an eyebrow at her, grinning. "Think?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I _know_ I'm ready." She corrected.

The counselor nodded. "Okay, I hope so, because taking on a homeless person from any one of the numerous orphanages around here is a big task." He said. "And you know it's going to be a girl, the school doesn't allow a male and a female to be put together." He said.

Kagome nodded. "I know, I want to do it, plus, I need the extra credit to graduate." She said.

The counselor indicated the sheet.

"Then you may sign." He said, releasing the pen.

As Kagome put her name to paper, the man across from her slipped open a door, and withdrew a folder. He passed it to Kagome, as she laid down the pen.

"What's that?" She asked, "More stuff to sign?"

The man shook his head. "No, your profile on the orphan you will take on."

Kagome stared at him. "That fast?"

He shook his head. "No, they are all assigned randomly, and all you do is call the number provided, and give your contact information and the child will be brought to you." He said.

Kagome opened the folder, and quickly gazed at the contents. "Ah, I see, I get a young girl named Aiko, about eleven, with long blonde hair." She said, reading it. "Okay, that's doable."

She thanked the man, and rose, shoving her folder into her backpack. She would call as soon as she got home, and get to work on learning how to take care of children.

Walking home from school, she was excited, thinking about the kid she was going to be taking care of, when suddenly, she was kicked out of her thoughts by the squealing of tires. She looked up and saw a car slide to a stop, and she shook her head in amazement as a black-haired kid ran to the other side of the road, dissappearing into a park. She continued walking until she reached her house, and she went inside, smiling at her mother.

"I got it!" She said excitedly, dropping her backpack to the floor. "I'm going to be taking care of an orphan named Aiko!" She said.

Her mother smiled and hugged her. "That's great, honey!" She said. "You've worked so hard for this, you really deserve it."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah!"

She picked up her backpack and ran up stairs, hollering down to her mother that she would be upstairs reading over her kid's file.

As she jumped on her bed, file in her hand, she smiled happily, almost unable to believe that she was getting the change to take care of an orphan, something she had long awaited, something she had been interested in doing ever since she was in grade nine.

"I wonder what she'll act like..."


	3. Chimera 002

Genetic Sins, Chapter Two.

The child awoke, and realized that he had fallen into unconsciousness in the back of the cage. He sat up, and was immediately thrown to the front of the truck as it slowed down, momentum pushing Chimera 001 toward the front of the truck. A few seconds later, there was a loud clang, and the doors were thrown open, flooding the cage with light. The child shielded his eyes, as he was grabbed by the same two men who had shoved him in here. He could tell by their scent, they were the same. Disoriented, the child couldn't even resist as a purple beaded necklace was fastened around his neck, then thrown out of the truck. He hit the ground, and grimaced as his hands were scraped against the pavement. He was immediately assaulted by a multitude of scents, and none of them were familiar or particularly calming. The men shut the van doors, and drove away, leaving the child to look around in confusion at the world he was thrust into. He stood up, and looked around, swiftly assessing the area, then ran toward a couple buildings on the side of the road. He clenched his hands into fists, but the slight pain from the fall didn't subside. He stepped onto the sidewalk just as a car roared by, honking the horn. The child's golden eyes flashed around the area, and he saw many speeding objects heading toward him, and he took a chance, jumping out onto the road. He sniffed the air, and smelled food coming from the other side of the road, and started running across it, making a car slam on their brakes, squealing to a stop in front of him.

The child ignored the moving hunk of metal, and kept running until he reached the other side, following the scent of food. He recieved many stares and glares for his actions, but he ignored them, intent on securing food. One particular glance he returned though, and that was one of a pretty raven haired girl who looked at him for a second, before turning away. The child looked at her, then shrugged, and walked down the street, following his nose.

Dr. Naomi stared up at the specimen chained to the wall, and smiled, proud of her creation. Chimera 002 was a complete success, more so than Chimera 001. This one was biologically perfect, free from defects, and adequately equipped in all the right places. She looked slightly down once more, to reaffirm that, Chimera 002 was indeed perfect. The resultant blush on her face was proof of that, and she quickly scribbled some notes on a pad.

Chimera 002 opened his golden eyes, and stared down condescendingly at Dr. Naomi.

"If you are done satisfying your pathetic human base desires, satisfy mine by freeing me." He said, his speech perfect, free from any type of slang. It was also devoid of any emotion, something Naomi frowned upon, and was intent on fixing with the planned Chimera 003, to be constructed sometime next year.

"I'll free you soon enough, now just rest easy, there's only a few more things I want to check out." She said.

Chimera 002 looked at her, eyes glinting dangerously in the artificial light.

"Hold me in here as long as you wish, it only serves to give me more time to contemplate whether I should kill you when you set me free or not." He said.

"What if I don't free you ever, Chimera 002?" She asked.

"Then, if such is to be reality, then I will deny you by destroying these weak human bindings, and slaying everyone associated with my creation and containment." He said blandly.

Dr. Naomi frowned for a second, then stepped closer to Chimera 002. "I don't know where I went wrong, but you have a very bad attitude, and your fascination with killing is sorely misplaced in todays society." She said. Chimera 002 shrugged, and smiled cockily at her, golden eyes peircing her. "Just goes to show that your creation of me is a very inexact science." He said. "But then again, you humans don't seem to be able to do much right at all." He said.

Naomi was surprised. "You speak as if you have knowledge of human workings." She said.

Chimera 002 was unperturbed by her counter. "From what I have heard and seen, I gathered that I was created by a publicly unknown group of scientists as a part of the Chimera project, and that my designs come from your own head, and I was created using state of the art technology in genome creation. You are the governments highest paid, highest educated employees, and there has since been one other major product before me, bearing the most unoriginal title of "Chimera 001." He said. "Correct me if I'm wrong." He said. "To me, from the rumors floating around about the conduct of this facility and the treatment of Chimera 001, you don't seem to have full control of your staff." He said. His eyes wandered fleetingly over her body, then returned to her face. "One wonders if it is because you are a female, and therefore lend a motherly appeal to the project that the rest of them deem uneeded, therefore, excluding you from the circle of respect that surrounds the group, despite your great wealth of knowledge and expertise." He stared at her, managing to maintain an air of superiority despite being shackled and chained. "Those are the basis on which I conclude that you, your project, your staff and government, which is supposed to reign superior over your people, is naught but a group of highly unorganized, unintelligent people, and are unable to do much right."

Naomi smiled. "You, despite your attitude, really are my greatest work yet."

Chimera 002 stared at her impassively. Dr. Naomi reached up and gently stroked Chimera 002's face, her fingertips touching his cheek. "I fear I have also come to like you, too, and I think it will be hard to let you go also."

"This one will feel no compassion for you, and the day I'm released will be the dawn of a new life for me." He said. Dr. Naomi knew it was to be expected, and she merely smiled at him as she continued to check him over, looking for anything that might be wrong with him. As with every other checkup, he came through it perfectly. She placed her hand on his chest to check his heart beat, and found it beating slowly, at rest. It beat with the pace of a highly trained athlete, easily pushing blood throughout his circulatory system. She moved her hands down his body, to his stomach, and she felt his lightly muscled stomach tense at her touch. Behind her, a machine beeped as Chimera 002's heartbeat picked up the pace a bit, but she didn't notice it, or it's implications.

"How are you?" She asked, the same question she asked every day she checked him.

"Any dizziness, headaches, nausea, anything like that?"

Chimera 002 shook his head. "Nothing but the subtle excitement that makes my stomach twist whenever I think of getting out of here." He said sardonically. Dr. Naomi smiled at him. "You should be getting more and more excited every day then," She said. "For each day that passes brings you a day closer to the day your set free."

"Indeed." Was his only reply.

Dr. Naomi continued with the rest of the checkup, and knew that after this, was a couple hours in the development room for a project that would unceremoniously be called Chimera 003. After that, she was free to go home for the day.

The boy watched as a man walked up to a machine, inserted small metal discs, pressed a button, and recieved a small bag. Once the bag was opened, Chimera 001 smelled a tantalizing smell, and he glared hungrily at the man, who never noticed. Chimera 001 took a look around, then walked up to the machine, and placed his hand against the see-through screen that was blocking him from the screen. He saw the food beyond it, and he slammed his fist against it. It vibrated, and Chimera 001 got an idea. He hit it harder, and the safety plastic shattered under the force of impact. He reached in, and grabbed what the man before him had, and he tore open the bag. He copied what the man did, eating the chips, and his stomach growled in appreciation of the food.

"Hey, you!"

Chimera 001 paid no heed to the call, and had no reason to assume that what he did was wrong, not even bearing any concept of what right and wrong was, so he kept walking, eating his food, and only took notice when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The boy stopped, and turned around to face a large man dressed in blue.

"Come with me, son."

The boy, not really understanding, started to pull away, but the man kept a hard grip on him, and steered him toward a car parked at the curb. He gently pushed the boy inside the car, and got in the front, driving away. The drive lasted almost ten minutes, and the whole time Chimera 001 looked out the window, wondering what was going on. Eventually, the car pulled into a station, and the guy ushered the boy out of the car, and into the building, taking him straight to a holding cell. The boy was left there for a few minutes, while the officer went to go get some papers.

"Damn, the collar's tracer shows the boy moving at high speed toward the center of town." An observer said, watching a blinking dot move across a screen showing a map of Tokyo.

"Just wait until it stops, and we'll see what's going on." Another said, blowing a bubble with his chewing gum. "He probably got picked up by some random traveller, and he'll probably be dropped off at an orphanage."

The two observers watched the dot speed up and slow down, take turn after turn, and eventually they got bored of watching it, and turned to the television mounted on the wall. An audio signal would sound when the tracer came to a stop for more than a minute, meaning that they had probably reached a destination, and not just a red light.

About ten minutes later, the audio signal went off, and they glanced at the screen with little more than a shred of interest. The first observer read off the coordinates of the tracer, and they meant little to him, just a junction of streets. To the other observer though, they meant more.

"Hey, isn't that the local police department?" He asked. His friend shrugged. "How the hell would I know?" He asked rhetorically. The second observer picked up a two-way radio, and switched to Dr. Naomi's frequency.

Dr. Naomi's two-way beeped, and she picked it up off her belt, still moving down the hallway toward the meeting room. "Yes?" She asked.

"The tracker for Chimera 001 has stopped at the local police station in Tokyo." He said.

Dr. Naomi laughed. "Okay, I'll call them and get him out." She said. She shut off her radio, and picked up her cell phone, calling the number for the station. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Naomi, I just heard that you took a small boy into custody?" She asked.

The officer grunted. "Let me go check."

She was put on hold for a second, and she waited, leaning against the wall of the hallway, nodding to workers as they walked by. A few seconds later, the officer was back.

"Yeah, one of our police officers took a small boy into custody about five minutes ago." He said. "What of it?"

"The boy is homeless, he wanders around my area a lot and I was thinking of adopting him, but certain work conditions are making that impossible for now," She lied, "So I was wondering if you could put him in a foster home or put him up for adoption?" The man scribbled something down, then said something to someone else, muffling the phone with his hand. She could hear voices, but not what they said.

A few seconds later, he was back.

"Sorry about that." He said. "We'll place him in a good home right away, so have no worries." He said.

"Thanks so much." She said.

"No problem." He said, then hung up.

Dr. Naomi placed her cell back in her pocket, and continued on to the meeting room, and due to her dilligent planning, she knew she had more than enough time, and wouldn't be late.

The officer made a few calls, and after a period of about fifteen minutes, found a place that had room to take him. They were part of an orphan group that participated with schools and gave orphans to high-school students to take care of and earn life skills. They had a bunch of students ready to take orphans from them, so they had room for the boy. He promised to have the boy delivered in about ten minutes, so they could get the paperwork done up before closing time. He got up, and walked to the holding cell, unlocking it. He stared at the boy who he had previously thought was just an ungrateful child causing trouble on the streets, and decided to be a little more gentle.

"Come on, I know a place that will take you." He motioned with his hand, and the boy cautiously followed him out of the holding cell. This time, the officer let the boy ride in the front of the car, and he drove him to the orphanage. Halfway there, he heard the boy's stomach growling, and he pulled into a gas station, running in for a second. He came back out with some food and a drink, and the kid quickly tore into it, devouring it hungrily. The officer then noticed that for a homeless kid, he was pretty clean and well clothed.

'_Probably stolen clothes.'_ He thought. "Oh well." He said aloud, then put the car in gear. He pulled out of the gas station, and drove the short rest of the way to the orphanage, listening to the squawk of his police radio. A few minutes later, he pulled into the driveway, and cut his engine. He got out, and walked to the other side of his car, opening the door. He helped the kid out, and walked him into the building. He turned the kid over to a young girl, probably a volunteer, and smiled at her.

"See you kid." He said. With that, he turned, and walked out, returning to his car. As soon as he started his car, his radio came on also, and he heard his call number being spoken.

"Yeah, I'm here, go ahead unit twleve." He said.

"We have a chase in progress, some punks are driving their cars through the city wayyy too fast, and they aren't responding to our sirens." The man said. "We're gonna need your help to catch them." He said.

The officer smiled, and pressed the button on his radio, slamming his car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"What's the vehicle description, and where were they last seen?" He asked, as he flicked on his sirens and shifted into first. He pulled away, squealing his tires and blocking out part of the response.

"Car...Laren...One, and it's in the M1 district of Tokyo."

The officer gunned his engine, and ran a red light, heading toward the M1 district of Tokyo.

"Update me as needed." He said.

"Wilco."

A/N: Well, Chimera 001 is in an orphanage, and some random person is going to adopt him...or will they? Chimera 002 has a huge attitude, so I definitely think that this is turning out to be a great fic so far. :D


	4. Orphanage

Genetic Sins, Chapter 3.

"Don't worry Honey, we'll take good care of you." The raven-haired woman said, leading the boy into a bedroom. She picked the boy up, her hands under his armpits, and set him down on a near-by bed, kneeling down to look him in the eye. She smiled pleasantly at him, and he stared back at her uncomprehendingly.

"What's your name?" She asked in a friendly voice, not really expecting an answer. The boy said nothing, and continued to stare at her. She reached out and ruffled his hair, smiling at him.

"Well, no matter, if you don't have one, we'll just have to give you one." She said. Then a thought occured to her. "Do you even understand Japanese?"

The boy didn't shake his head, or otherwise indicate that he understood, and the woman sighed.

"Okay, guess we'll have to teach you that first." She said. "Let's get you some food, then a bath, then get you ready for bed." She said.

She took his hand and gave it a gentle tug. The boy took the hint and hopped off the bed. She started walking out of the room, still holding his hand, and he followed, staring up at her. As they walked throughout the building, the scent of food became stronger, and the boy felt his stomach squirm. A second later, a growling sound met his ears, and a twinge of pain was felt in his stomach.

"Aww poor boy, you're probably starving." She said. She walked him into the dining room, and lifted him into a chair, pushing the chair close to the table. She disappeared into the kitchen, then, a few minutes later, reappeared with a bowl of soup and some bread, not knowing if the child had ever eaten solids before.

"Here you go cutie." She said, placing the bowl in front of him. The boy looked up at her, as she put a spoon down on the table.

"Can you use a spoon, I wonder?" She asked herself, staring at him. "I guess not, eh?" She answered herself, after watching him stare at it blankly. She checked her watch, and saw that it was close to six-thirty. The rest of the orphans had eaten at five, and were now in bed, sleeping. She herself was about to go home, for she didn't work night shift, when the call had come in. She had volunteered to stay and take care of the kid while they rotated shifts. She picked up the spoon, and put it in the soup, ladling some up to the child's mouth. The boy opened his mouth and she put the spoon in, feeding him. Watching the boy eat as best he could, probably the first real meal he had had in a while, made her happy, and reminded her why she had taken this job. Little did she know how right she was, it was the first real meal he had had, for before this, he had been fed through a tube, stuck in a cold, white lab to be poked and prodded at.

Ten minutes later, the boy was finished the soup, and declined the bread, unable to eat it. She smirked as she noticed that his canine fangs were growing in exceptionally well, and also noticed that his teeth were quite white, as if the child had been taken care of quite well, but never taught anything. She slid the bowl away from him, and got up, moving around to the back of the chair. She slid it out, and picked him up, setting him down. She took his hand.

"Follow me kiddo." She said. The boy followed her as she led him toward the men's bath room. All the children in the orphanage were between the ages of two and ten, and children over seven were left to wash themselves, resulting in the men's and women's bath houses. Children six and under were washed by adults in a smaller room, in an American style tub, but the woman knew that this mute eleven year old wouldn't fit in it, so the only thing left was to wash him in the men's bath. She pushed open the door, and motioned him through, following behind him. The bath house was empty, and she shut the door behind her, to keep the internal temperature from dropping too much. She let the boy over to the edge of the bath, and let go of his hand. She started taking off her clothes, and the boy stared up at her, wondering what she was doing.

"We're just gonna take a little bath, get rid of any dirt that you got on you." She said. Once she was completely naked, she knelt down, and gently lifted the boy's shirt off him, setting it aside. The motion messed up his hair, and completely covered his small dog-like ears on top of his head, which before, were mostly covered, but still visible to anyone who cared to take a closer look at him. The woman then undid the boy's pants, and slid them off him, holding his hand so he could step out of them. She then reached into the water to check the temperature, and nodded in satisfaction.

"I hope it's not too hot for you." She said, taking his socks off. She held onto his hand, and gently led him into the water, careful to not let him slip on the steps as he walked down them deeper into the water. The woman crouched down in the hot water, and sighed as she let herself relax. The boy didn't want to venture any deeper into the water, and stopped when it rose over his chest and soaked his shoulders. The woman grabbed some clean wash cloths from a basket on the side of the bathing area, and a bottle of body-wash. She waded over to the boy, who seemed to be examining the water and the sensation of being in the hot water. She held up the wash cloth so he could see it, then the bottle of body wash, though she doubted he knew what they were.

"I'm just gonna start washing your back, then move onto your chest and stomach." She said. Knowing he didn't understand what she was saying anyway, she felt she didn't have to explain what she would have to wash after that, and the mild embarrassment she would feel doing it.

She slid around behind him, and the boy craned his neck to look behind himself, to look at her.

"Just relax." She said, gently turning his head forward. Since the boy had refused to go deeper into the water, they were quite close to the edge, so she leaned over to grab a bucket of water that was sitting on the floor next to the showers. She set it on a floating tray, and placed it in the water beside her. She dunked her wash cloth in it, wetting it, then squirted a bit of body wash onto it. She placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, and placed the wash cloth on his back. The boy gasped and arched his back as the cold cream touched his back, and the woman laughed apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot to warm up the body-wash." She said. She moved the wash cloth around on his back, working the cream into a lather, and continued for a few minutes, until his back was full of suds. Technically she wasn't supposed to wash anyone in the actual bath, it was more for resting in, the washing was done over on the ceramic floored shower area, but there was no one else here, and wouldn't be until tomorrow night, so she had plenty of time to run the cleaning system through it before then. She gently gathered up his long black hair and lifted it out of the way, gently scrubbing at his upper back and neck with the lathered up wash cloth.

Once his back had been all soaped up and gently scrubbed, she moved around to his front, the movement making small waves in the water, slowly pushing her floating basket of water away from her. She saw it but ignored it, instead focusing on cleaning the boys throat and chest. As she slowly worked her way down toward his stomach, she had him slowly back up the steps so that the water level dropped and revealed the areas she wanted to wash. Finally she went as low as she dared, and she gently pushed the child down on the steps, making him sit, knowing he wouldn't understand if she had simply asked him to sit down.

She gently ran the wash cloth over his legs, one a time, until she reached his feet. She grinned, and had an idea. So far the child had been devoid of any emotion or response that even the most mute and unintelligent child would have shown, and it was time to see if she coud make him laugh. She scrubbed at the bottom of his feet, then gently ran her fingertips along the soles of his feet. A few seconds later, she hit a sweet spot, and the kid giggled, leaning back and pulling away from her.

She smiled at him, and continued to wash him, finishing up all the places she had missed. She then discarded that wash cloth, and took the second one, wetting it and putting just a bit of soap on it. She took the boy's face in her hand and gently turned his face up toward hers. She wiped at his face, gently scrubbing at a smear of dirt that was on his cheek, then rinsed the cloth and wiped the soap away. Boys his age would have merely dunked their heads underwater, but she didn't know if this one could hold his breath, or have the common sense to keep his eyes closed underwater.

Once that was done, she led him deeper into the water again. She picked up a water bottle, and shielded the boy's face with one hand while she squirted his hair with the bottle. Once his hair was thoroughly soaked, she squeezed a bit of shampoo into his hair, and scrubbed at his scalp, watching the expression on his face go from one of confusement, to bewilderment, then mild pleasure as his eyes slowly drooped closed. Suddenly, her fingers bumped up against a small nub on his head, and she wondered if he had hit his head on something. She was about to take a look through the soap and hair to see what it was, when a bit of soap got into the boy's eye, making him wince in pain.

"Oh, honey, don-"

The young boy squeezed his eyes closed, and pulled away from her, dunking his head underwater. She reached for him, and just as she was about to pull him back up, he raised his head out from the water, coughing and gasping. The woman smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Aww I'm sorry baby, I let soap get in your eye." She said. She stroked the boys hair, the small bump on his head totally forgotten. She kissed his forehead, then took the water bottle and gave his head a good dousing, getting the rest of the shampoo out. Once that was done, she took the child's hand and led him out of the water. She knelt down on the ceramic tile to be level with the boy's line of sight, then grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around the child's shoulders, to keep him warm, then used another, smaller, hand towel to dry his face and stomach. She continued down the rest of his body, until he was dry. She then used the towel wrapped around his shoulders to dry his hair as best she could. She got up, and walked over to a shelf, opening the glass sliding door. She got down a pair of pyjamas that she figured would fit him, then walked back over. She laid out a towel onto the floor, and told him to step on it. He didn't understand, as she should have expected, so she gently tugged his hand to get him to stand on it. She then slid some boxers onto him, then got him to step into some white pyjamas, and then pulled them up so that they were around his waist. She then slid a white T-shirt over his head, and smiled at him.

"All done and ready for bed." She said. As if on cue, the boy yawned, revealing a set of perfectly formed white teeth. That brought her back to her previous thought that someone had this child, kept him in good condition, took care of him, then ditched him on the street without teaching him how to read, write, eat or even what his own name was. She shook her head. "I don't know what kind of horrid person would do such a thing." She said. "It's dispicable."

She took the boy's hand, and led him to the door, pushing it open. The child then walked through without any hint or motion from her, and she looked at him, surprised.

"Well, you adapt fast, so maybe you got a hope in this world, yet." She said. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom where she had first sat him down when he came here two hours or so before. She pulled back the covers, and motioned for the boy to get in bed. He did so, climbing onto the bed easily, then just sat there, staring at her. She gently pushed him down, wondering if he was going to try to stay up all night. He didn't fight her, instead he just lay there peacefully, staring at her. She was about to pull the covers over him, when something occured to her.

"Oh snap, I forgot to comb out your hair." She said. She tapped his shoulder.

"Wait here." She said. She ran out, and jogged down the hall, grabbing her day pack that had all her combs and brushes in it. She picked it up, and groaned, almost dropping it. She forgot that it also had her laptop in it. She carried the pack back to the room, and set it on the floor. She unzipped it, and took out a pouch that had a bunch of combs and brushes in it, and set it on the beside table. She took out her laptop, and set it on the table, opening it and turning it on. It was on standby, and immediately lit up, displaying her desktop. She plugged in her charger, and opened up Internet Explorer. It opened up to her homepage, which displayed the days news, and she scrolled through the series of American shootings, ignored the police notice describing six people wanted for racing through Tokyo's streets, and was about to exit the page, when a certain article caught her eye.

"Do we now have the technology to create humans?"

The woman clicked on it, interested, and while she waited for it to load, she opened her case, taking out a brush. She motioned for the boy to come a bit closer, and he did. The woman moved to the side of the bed, and motioned for the boy to sit down between her legs. He did so, and she started running the brush through his hair, getting out all the knots. She started near the bottom, to get the tangles out of the ends of his hair, and gradually moved up. She occaisionally switched to a fine tooth comb to go over the areas she had untangled, before switching back to a comb.

She started running the comb through his hair near the top of his head, careful to go slowly and lightly, for this was where she found that bump. While she combed, she looked at her computer screen, and started reading.

"The technology to _create_ humans isn't as far-fetched as it sounds. The technology is within government hands, and some speculate that it is already being imployed to create test subjects. The government heard these rumors, and a government representative stepped out today to publicly state that the government wouldn't even think about tampering with human creation, much less have to risk going through the moral, and ethical issues associated with such a claim."

"However, we recently recieved good information from a reliable source-who wishes not to be named- that not only does the government tread on this immoral path, the government may be a lot further down that path than we previously thought. With supposedly two humans already created in a lab, grown in a test tube, and a third in development, the governments claims of not tampering with that side of human evolution seem weak and unsubstantial."

"We also sat down with the source to discuss where and when these "humans" might be seen by the public, but the..." _Click here to read this article_.

The woman shook her head, and continued combing out the tangles in the boy's hair. She finished with the back of the child's head, and started on the bangs and crown of the child, and it wasn't long before her comb bumped against something else. She set her comb down as the boy winced, and she slowly parted the hair at his scalp, wondering what the bump on his head was. Apparently her fingers tickled the skin of the boy, for he shook his head , sending his hair whipping all over. The girl laughed as water droplets spattered on her face and arms, then her laughter died out as she stared in stunned silence at what she saw.

On top of the boy's head were two floppy, white triangular dog ears. The tips of his ears were curled down, giving them a limp appearance. She looked back to her article, then shook her head. "No way in hell." She stated firmly.

She took another look at the boy, who seemed oblivious to her staring, or what she was staring at. She looked them over, and decided that they were attached to the skin, either through some torturous method, or by design, she didn't know. She sighed, and continued combing his hair, wondering what to do.

"Hmm, well, I'll let him sleep for now," She said to herself, softly, "Then if he isn't adopted tomorrow, then I'll call someone up and see what's going on."

She gathered up her comb and brushes, and put them in her bag. Suddenly tired, and confused, she shut her laptop a bit harshly, banging the latch closed and making the boy at her feet jump in surprise. She smiled at him.

"Sorry kiddo." She said.

She put everything back in her bag, and zipped it up tight. She put the kid back into bed, and tucked him in, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"See you tomorrow cutie." She said, stroking his cheek. The kid yawned in response, and closed his eyes, nuzzling at the pillow. The woman smiled, and exited the room, shutting off the light.

As she walked down the hall, she saw a man walking up the hall toward her, cup of what she guessed was coffee in his hand.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" He asked, grinning.

She shrugged. "An extra orphan came in today, I was just making sure he was fed, cleaned, clothed and put to bed." She said. The man nodded. "Ahh, I see." He said. He took a sip of coffee, then looked at her. "You already do so much around here, then you take a job upon yourself that you easily could have left to the night crew." He said. "I can't see why you stay on as a volunteer, you should request to be hired." He said.

The woman smiled. "Ahh, but money isn't my motivation, and wouldn't be of any help to me anyway." She said. "I like volunteering." She said.

The man nodded, chuckling. "Indeed, so do I." He said. He raised the cup of coffee to her in a gesture of respect, then started down the hall.

"Goodnight."

She waved. "Have a good one." She said, before walking down the hall and heading for the door.

Chimera 002 stared condescendingly down upon the female in front of him, and knew it was time for his checkup. This time though, a male accompanied her, and he knew something was different. Maybe today was the day he escaped.

"Well, I don't know, he's highly intelligent, I think it would be a waste to just turn him out into the world to see how he fares, let's just give him a purpose, or a goal, or something, something to accomplish while he's out there." She said.

The male nodded. "Of course Dr. Naomi." He said. "Of course, his position, role, job, whatever word you want to title it, has to be one where he's in constant contact with humans, it's the only way to get a good reading of how he reacts." He said.

Dr. Naomi nodded. "I agree, it's only best."

"You know what would be best?" Chimera 002 cut in, sarcastically.

Both the male and the female looked at him, waiting to see what he said.

"It would be best if you set me free immediately, or I will break free and slay you all." He said.

The male looked him up and down, and obviously didn't think much of what he saw. He stepped up to Chimera 002, and removed his glasses, staring the golden-eyed figure right in the eye.

"You've been threatening to break free and kill us all for a while now, why don't you stop talking big and actually do something?" He asked.

Chimera 002 leaned as far forward as his restraints would allow, and bared his fangs, snarling at the man.

"You dare to goad me?" He asked, growling.

The man nodded. "Yes, I dare to goad you, you incompetent weakling." He said. Dr. Naomi saw a spike in the nervous reaction of Chimera 002, and she stepped forward, placing her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Enough, don't tempt him." She said.

Chimera 002 growled again, and lunged forward, reaching for the man's throat. The restraint on his left arm broke, and Chimera 002 reached for the man's throat, snarling. The man jumped backward, obviously not expecting the restraints to break. Chimera 002 slashed at the retreating man, and Dr. Naomi stepped in front of him, taking his slash down her right arm, gouging three deep, bloody cuts from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Enough, Chimera 002!" She said, clutching her arm.

Chimera 002 saw what he did, and stopped snarling, lowering his eyes. The monitor against the wall was beeping rapidly, then started to slow the beeps as the heartrate of Chimera 002 slowed. Dr. Naomi raised her hands and placed them against Chimera 002's naked chest, pushing him back against the wall gently, staring up into his eyes.

"Please, don't let him get to you." She whispered, staring at him pleadingly.

Chimera 002 growled lightly, and didn't meet her gaze, instead staring at her arm.

He felt Dr. Naomi's cool hands on his heated chest, and his breathing slowed, as his mind returned to rational thought.

He was silent for a minute, before raising his gaze to meet hers.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice rough.

She smiled. "Aww, does Chimera 002 actually care?" She asked teasingly.

Chimera 002 felt an unknown emotion flooding through his neck and face, and he averted his gaze again.

"And you wonder where you went wrong with me." He said, disgusted. "For once I try to act like I care, and you tease and embarrass me." He said.

Dr. Naomi smiled, and reached up to touch his cheek. He kept his gaze averted, until she gently tilted his face toward hers.

"It doesn't hurt that much." She lied, smiling softly at him. "So you shouldn't worry too much about it."

Chimera 002 sniffed haughtily. "Who said I cared?" He asked.

Dr. Naomi shook her head. "No one, Chimera." She said. She took her hands off him, and backed up, looking at her wound.

Chimera 002 followed her gaze, and once again he felt his face heat up, and watching the carefully constructed mask of Dr. Naomi crack as a bit of pain showed on her face, he felt a new emotion, one he knew he could label as guilt.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Dr. Naomi shrugged. "It's okay, don't worry about it, I'll get it cleaned up and fixed in no time." She said.

Chimera 002 flexed his arm, and realized that it was still unstrapped. He looked to Dr. Naomi, and realized that she was still within range.

"Doctor..." He said. She looked up at him, and he reached out slowly, not wanting to scare her into backing up. He gently touched her shoulder, just above where the ugly cuts started, then withdrew, not wanting to cause her any more pain. He said nothing, and looked away, staring at the ground.

"Chimera...?" She asked.

Chimera 002 shook his head, and missed Dr. Naomi's gentle smile.

"I"ll see you later tonight for your check-up, Chimera 002." She said, and with that, left the lab, leaving Chimera 002 to his guilty thoughts.


	5. Taken Home

Genetic Sins, Chapter 5.

Kagome stretched, eyes closed against the harsh sunlight streaming in through her window, and yawned, her jaw popping slightly. She winced, and sat up, opening her eyes slightly. She saw some papers fall onto the floor, and realized that she had fallen asleep while reading her child's bio. She groaned as she realized she had slept most of the night with her head propped up on a pillow, and now she was paying for it with an extremely stiff and sore neck. She stretched, and got up, picking up the papers and putting them into her folder. She placed the folder on her beside table, and looked out the window, wondering how to spend this beautiful Saturday morning. She supposed she should go and buy some things in preparation for the child she had coming. She yawned once more, and performed a few perfunctory stretches, giving her a slight boost in energy and waking her up a bit. She spent a few extra minutes on her back, shoulders and neck, to make sure that the stiffness would fade away before lunch.

Kagome walked over to her mirror, and started combing her long black hair, getting some tangles out of it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and was happy that it was all coming together. She was getting good grades in school, she had recieved the chance to take care of an orphaned child, and she was on her way to a good career. It was all on track, and at this point, she was sure that absolutely nothing could ruin it.

She ran the brush through her hair once more, before dropping it on the table. She was about to put her hair in an elastic, when she heard her mother calling her name.

"Yeah?" She hollered down, walking to her door and opening it.

"There's someone from an orphanage downtown who wants to talk to you." She said. Kagome wondered what it was about. The counselor hadn't said anything about getting a call.

"Okay, I'll get it up here." She said. She walked back to her bed, and sat down on it, picking up the cordless phone that sat on her bedside table.

"Moshi moshi." She said automatically, without thinking.

"Hi, is this Kagome Higurashi?" A woman on the other end asked. Kagome answered in the affirmative. A second later, she heard a 'click' as her mother hung up the phone downstairs.

"Well, we were looking over your application and lists of special qualities and interests that you sent us via the schools one month adoption program," She said, "And a bit of a situation has come up."

Kagome felt her heart sinking, and she gripped the phone tighter.

"Um, d-did I fail to get a child?" She asked.

The woman on the other end laughed. "Oh, no, and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." She said. "It's just that, last night, we recieved a child from the streets, and the child appears to be either mute, or unable to speak Japanese." She said. "He would be a troublesome one to take care of, but with your very nice application, and a letter of reccomendation from the school counselor for you to be given any child that was deemed to hard for a normal teen to handle, we feel you'd be perfect for the job." She said.

"He?" She asked dumbly, trying to follow what was going on.

"Ahh, yes, the school doesn't allow mixed genders, so technically, this wouldn't be part of your curriculum, but we are able to give you compensation for your troubles." She said. "We can give you two hundred bucks a week for the next month, minimum, then two-fifty for every week after one month you take care of him." She said. "It's not for lack of funds that we do this, it's lack of manpower, we don't really have the staff to take time to teach this child everything he should have learned by now, so we are wondering if you would be interested in taking him." She said.

Kagome started to find her way out of the light fog of sleep that still had her in it's grasp, and nodded, vocalising her agreement. "Yeah, sure." She said. "What's the boy like?" She asked.

"Well, about four feet tall, looks to be about eleven years old. Long black hair, golden eyes, white teeth, quiet, shy personality." She said. "And that's really all we know about him." She said.

Kagome nodded again, thinking to herself. "Well, what do I do for my school?" She asked. "I need these extra credits." She said. The woman hummed.

"Well, seeing as it is a male, and you're the only one we saw fit to take care of him, we'll see if we can't talk to someone at the school and fix things up a bit." She said. "It's the least we can do for you helping us out." She said.

Kagome grinned. "Alright, thanks." She said. Then another thought occured to her. "When do I get the boy?" She asked.

The woman hummed again. "Well, there's another thing." She said. "We were wondering how early you could take him off our hands?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her clock, and saw it flashing 9:13.

"I can be there for noon." She said.

The woman laughed. "Ahh, that's perfect." She said. "Thanks so much!"

Kagome grinned. "No problem." She said. She set the phone down, and beneath the euphoria of having been the only one out of the hundred or so people to apply to have good enough stats and grades to get this child, ran the slight tingling sensation of shock. She thought she had a week or two to get prepared for a girl. Now she was finding out she had about fifteen minutes to get prepared for a mute boy.

"Damn." She muttered, grabbing clothes out of her closet. She jogged to the shower, and turned it on, jumping in.

The new orphan was roused early for breakfast, and the same volunteer that had accepted him and cleaned, fed and clothed him woke him up, smiling down at him.

"Wake up babe." She said happily, as the boy tiredly blinked his golden eyes. Upon seeing her, the child grinned, showing emotion for the first time. She grinned back at him, and held her arms out. The boy did the same, and she helped him out of bed.

"We found a place for you." She said conversationally, sure that he couldn't understand her. "A nice young girl is going to take care of you." She said. "But before she comes, you have to get dressed and eat some lunch."

She looked at the clock, and saw that it was already quarter to eleven. "Uh oh, we better hurry!" She said. She took the boy's hand, and led him to the dining room, which was once again empty. It was between breakfast, which the child had slept through, and lunch, which he wouldn't be here to eat. She sat him down in the same chair he had sat in last night, and she told him to sit tight. She disappeared into the kitchen, and a few minutes later, came out with a bowl of hot cereal, something he could easily swallow.

She thought back to the conversation she had with the girl, and wondered if she was setting the boy up for a bad trip, because she had conveniently 'forgotten' to mention the strange appendages on top of the boy's head, and she wondered what the girl would do when she saw them.

"Well, the only way we can avoid that is if the girl really is as mature and accepting as the counselor said she is." She said to herself, feeding the child. After a few spoonfuls, the child casually took the spoon from her, and started eating. Lost in thought and worry, she didn't notice that the boy's movements had become more coordinated, less like a four year olds, and more smooth and fluid, like a preteens. Although he was still mute, and still had his short stature, so this development went unnoticed.

About fifteen minutes later, and the boy was done eating. She helped him down from the chair, and she started walking toward his room, where she had put his jeans and shirt after cleaning them last night. After a few seconds, she realized that she hadn't led the boy by the hand, and she looked behind her, expecting to see the child still standing by the chair. Instead, the child was striding toward her in full steps, unlike the bay shuffles he had taken only last night.

She smiled at this strange quirk, and realized that the boy was finally starting to act like a little eleven year old.

_Although he still isn't talking._ She reminded herself, glumly.

She led the boy into his room, and closed the door, sitting down on the bed. She motioned for the boy to stand in front of her, and he did so, without any hesitation. She started to remove his clothes, folding them and placing them on his bed. Once he was naked again, she quickly glanced over his body to see if he had any cuts, bruises or lesions she should document, but again there was nothing, just perfect, unscarred skin, save for the roughness of his elbows, which most every child had. She turned him around to inspect his backside, and upon closer inspection, noticed what appeared to be a tiny white scar at the base of his spine. She reached out and touched it, running her fingers over it, noticing that it was barely noticeable by touch, as if it wasn't a natural scar caused by falling onto some rough object, rather, his skin was sliced by a scalpel. She shook her head, and gently placed her hand on the child's shoulder, turning him around so she could dress him.

She slid his boxers on, then his pants, sliding her hands down between his boxers and pants to make sure they weren't scrunched up and making him feel uncomfortable, then buttoned them up. She then slid his shirt over his head, and pulled his long black hair out of his collar, running her fingers through it to get the tangles out. Once she was done, she kissed him on the cheek, and took his hand.

"C'mon, time to go." She said. She led him out of the room, down the hall, and to the front of the building, where he would be picked up by the girl Kagome.

She sat down on the floor, and pulled a small yellow plastic ball out of her pocket, and motioned for the child to do the same.

"C'mere babe, I'll play with you until she comes." She said. The boy sat down, and she rolled the ball to him, smiling slightly as his sharp golden eyes followed the ball perfectly across the floor.

Just when she thought he wasn't going to do anything, his hand shot out, and slammed down over the ball, stopping it inches from his foot. He slowly lifted his hand, and stared at the ball, watching it slowly roll toward him, most of it's momentum killed by his hand. Once it bumped up against his foot, he mimicked her, and rolled it back to her, watching the ball intensely, to see what it would do.

---

Kagome checked her watch, and saw that it was five to twelve. She hurriedly opened the door to the orphanage, and stopped short at the sight of a young woman, who looked to be only about twenty seven, playing in the middle of a lobby with a young, black haired boy. Kagome walked uncertainly toward them, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"Um, hi, my name is Kagome, I'm here to pick up a child..." She trailed off as the young boy looked up at her, golden eyes boring into her.

The woman grinned, and stood up, dusting off her pants.

"Ahh, yes, Kagome, I'm the one who you spoke to on the phone earlier today." She said pleasantly. Kagome shook her head, bowing politely.

"Nice to meet you." She said. The woman nodded. "Likewise." She said. She motioned for the boy to stand up, and he did so, looking at Kagome innocently with his large, golden eyes.

The woman put her hand on the boy's shoulder, and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"This is the boy." She said. "He hasn't given us any indication of what his name was, or if he even has one, so instead of giving him a name to learn for a day, then you giving him a different one and confusing him, we figured it was better to leave him nameless until he's into your custody." She said. Kagome nodded. "Sounds good." She said, kneeling down to be level with the boy's gaze.

"Hey, cutie!" She whispered, smiling at the boy. "I'm gonna take care of you for a month or so, hopefully longer." She said. "I hope me and you can be the best of friends."

The boy just stared at her, uncomprehending.

The woman laughed. "Even once I figured out he couldn't understand me, I still talked to him like that." She said. "Somehow makes you feel like your connecting to him in some way." She said.

Kagome nodded, grinning.

"Well, thanks for the offer." She said, indicating the child.

"I'll do my absolute best to take care of him." She said. "And you can bet that that application I sent was no sham." She said.

The woman nodded. "Oh, don't worry, I know you'll do fine." She sad. "Thanks again for taking him." She said.

Kagome took the boy's hand. "No worries, I want to do all I can to help out these homeless children." She said.

Kagome took the boy's hand, and led him outside, into the sunlight. The boy blocked his eyes from the harsh light for a few seconds, until he adjusted, then Kagome started taking him home, careful not to walk too fast for him to keep up.

"Well, seeing as you can't understand Japanese, that will be the first thing for you to learn." She said conversationally. "But before you learn that, you must learn your name."

After saying that, she realized that she needed to pick a name for him.

"Hmm, what's a really stylish name that isn't over-used, or stupid?" She asked. As she walked by a manga store, she caught sight of a manga leaning up against the window, and she had an idea.

"InuYasha!" She exclaimed.

The boy looked at her questioningly, and Kagome laughed. "Wow, you recognise your name already!" She said. She wondered if it was okay to give the child a name from some manga, but she figured that it wasn't permanent, and when the kid understood enough Japanese, he could pick a name for himself that he liked.

"Come on InuYasha, I got to get you home." She said. She stopped, knelt down and picked him up, letting him ride on her back. She started piggy-back riding him home, allowing him to keep from getting tired out, and allowing her to walk a bit faster.

As she carried him, she wondered what she would do with him. First, she had to straighten out her deal with the school, and make sure she got her credits and work experience for the time she was putting in. She sighed, and the child mimicked her, exhaling softly. She grinned, and felt the boy's tiny hands on her shoulders, and wondered if she would get attached to him. She knew that a couple of her friends who went through the program got attached to their orphans, and most of them took them in full time, becoming their mothers and adopting them because they couldn't bear to give them back to the orphanage. She felt the boy nuzzle gently against her neck, and she knew that she would eventually fall in love with him, he was such a cute kid. She smiled, and walked up her driveway, opening the door. She walked over to her couch, and sat the boy on it, waking him up. He blinked a few times, then looked around for a second, before letting his eyes settle on Kagome. She sat down beside him, and he turned to watch her. She examined his face, and saw him inhaling through his nose as he concentrated on her. She wondered briefly if he had a stuffed up nose, but figured he must not, for he continued breathing through his nose with no problem.

"Well, InuYasha," She said, taking his hand, "This is now your new home for a month or so." The boy blinked at her, and Kagome would have cautiously labeled him as deaf, dumb, and mute, if not for the hint of intelligence in his eyes. She smiled, and decided that the first thing she had to do was to get him to say his first word.

"My name is Kagome." She said, pointing to herself. Realizing the clichedness of it, but not caring, she slowly repeated her name, wondering if he understood.

"Can you say Kagome?" She asked.

The boy said nothing, and made no sound, merely stared at her as she talked to him. After a few minutes of that, she gave up, wondering how to teach him. As she sat there, she noticed that the boy had shifted his gaze and was staring at the Kanji on her handbag, looking at the characters.

Kagome snapped her fingers and grinned, pleased with herself and the child for giving her the reminder.

"I should see if you recognize any characters from our three alphabets, Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji." She said. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a notebook, which came standard with the three character systems emblazoned on the inside of the cover. She opened it, and set it in her lap, touching the top of the boy's head to get his attention. He looked at her, then followed her gaze to the book, and now finding himself faced with a complete character system, was immediately engrossed, staring at them all.

Kagome gave him a few minutes to look at them, and when it seemed his attention was about to wander, she gently took his hand, and placed his finger on the Hiragana symbol for 'i', pronounced "E".

"I." She pronounced clearly for him, moving his finger. "Nu." Another movement. "Ya." Another. "Sha." The "Sha" was actually "Shi" combined with a baby "A", but she would teach him the technicalities once he learned the basics.

She ran through it again, this time a bit faster so he could link the sounds together, then spoke his name as one, clearly for him. She was about to move on to her name, when he opened his mouth, staring at the symbols. She smiled as she saw perfect white teeth, with rather prominent canines, but then was distracted from that when he mumbled a sound.

"Ehhh...nuuuu..."

"InuYasha." She said slowly, wondering if he would be able to copy it.

"Inu..."

"Yasha!" She said, excitedly, wondering how it was possible that this boy would be able to speak so soon. She really didn't get it, but she figured that he had once been taught this, and had simply forgotten it until now. Whatever the reason, he was progressing well, and that was what was important.

"InuYasha!" She said excitedly, trying to coax him along.

"EhhhnuYesha..." The boy mumbled, staring at the characters Kagome was pointing at.

Kagome grinned. It wasn't perfect, but that wasn't the point. She quickly grabbed a pen from her pocket, and wrote along the top of her binder, all the characters for InuYasha's name, so he could see what it looked like all put together.

"InuYasha." She read, moving her fingers along the text as she did so.

The boy copied her, reading slowly, his finger tracing the lettering.

"InuuuYesha." He said, missing the "a" sound, and dragging out the "u", which was hard for him to get his tongue around.

Kagome grinned, and hugged the boy excitedly.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Your just the cutest little thing ever!" She said happily. She grabbed his hand, and gently pulled him off the couch, leading him to the stairs. "Come on, let's go take a picture of you!" She said, tugging his hand. She helped him up the stairs, then ushered him into her room. She grabbed the camera off her desk, and plugged in her USB cable, which was already plugged into her computer. Now, instead of filling up her memory card, she could take pictures and store them directly onto her computer.

She pointed the camera at the child, who blinked back at her, uncomprehending. She clicked the button, and the kid started visibly when the flash went off, and she laughed at the picture that displayed on her camera. It showed the boy leaning backwards, hand halfway raised to sheild out the bright light, mouth open slightly, black hair askew as he squinted his bright golden eyes. She noticed that there appeared to be something on top of his head, but she couldn't see because the part of it was out of the frame of the camera, because he had jumped up a bit when the flash went off, obscuring whatever it was beyond the range of the camera. Kagome giggled, and decided to keep that picture. She saved it to her computer, and then turned on the auto timer. She set the camera on her desk, and made sure InuYasha was in the frame, before clicking the button. A ten second timer went off, and Kagome jumped up, running over to kneel down behind InuYasha, slipping her arm around his waist and resting her chin on top of his head. A few seconds later the camera clicked, the flash went off again, but the child didn't seem to be affected by it the second time. Kagome grinned, and let go of the boy, going over to the camera to see if the picture had turned out well. She saw that it had, and smiled happily, uploading it to her computer.

"Haha, you're gonna make all the girls jealous when I show them that picture." She said. She flipped to the first one she had taken, and took a second to admire his golden eyes. They were very pretty, and the boy seemed exceptionally well built for an eleven year old, and if he could do something with his hair, then he sure would be a lady-killer when he grew up. Kagome realized she was practically planning his future, and smiled. "Wow, now I know what my friends mean when they say they really get into taking care of their orphan, and it's only been an hour." She said. She uploaded the pictures to her site, and put her computer to sleep, turning to face the boy. InuYasha was standing where she had left him, staring at her, his face tilted to his left side a bit. She grinned at him, and clapped her hands.

"C'mere cutie." She said, patting her lap. The move seemed to endear him, and he took a few tentative steps forward, watching her cautiously.

"C'mon, I'm not going to bite." She said playfully. She spoke happily to him, knowing that while he might not understand what she was saying, he could tell her emotions by the tone of her voice.

She motioned to him once more, and he bit his lip for a second, still staring at her, before taking a few more steps toward her and stopping in front of her.

"What's your name?" She asked him, not really expecting an answer.

"InuuuYesha!" The child said, making Kagome raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hmm, good, but not quite." She said. "InuYasha." She said, putting emphasis on the "Ya" part.

The boy repeated his name, but without much success, and she smiled, patting his head.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." She said. She picked him up, and sat him on her lap, staring at him.

"Hmm, I just realized you don't have any other clothes than those." She said conversationally. She put him down, and checked her wallet. "I think I'd better go out and get you a few things." She said.

She took his hand, and led him out of her room, taking her to her mother downstairs, in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if you could watch InuYasha here until I come back with some clothes for him." She said, entering the kitchen.

"Who's InuYa-" She turned, and saw the little boy standing next to Kagome, holding her hand and staring up at her.

"Aww, is that the orphan?" She asked, smiling at the boy.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, long story short, stuff happened at the orphanage, and I got to take care of this one instead of the other one." She said. "Apparently this one had need of very caring person who had lots of patience and could teach him everything." She said. "He doesn't even know any Hiragana, Katakana, or Kanji characters yet." She said. "Well, that isn't true, he's starting to recognise his name in Hiragana, and he can sort of say his name." She said.

Kagome's mother nodded. "All that already, eh?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking someone already taught him all this stuff, and now he's just relearning it, because how else would he get that good?" She asked.

Her mother shook her head. "I've no idea, Kagome." She said. She stared at the boy for a second, before nodding.

"But yeah, you go right ahead, go out and buy your stuff, I'll watch him and teach him to whine until you give him his own way." She said, grinning.

Kagome laughed. "Don't you dare." She said. "He's the sweetest thing right now, and don't you go and ruin it." She said. Her mother laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of him." She said.

Kagome thanked her, and started out the front door, calling InuYasha's name as she went.

"See you InuYasha." She said, waving at him.

The boy said nothing, merely stared at her until she was gone.

Kagome's mother watched him for a second, then turned and plucked a still soft cookie off the cookie sheet. She bit into it to make sure it wasn't hot, then handed it to the boy, to see if he would eat it. She noticed that he sniffed it first, before tentatively taking a bite out of it. The boy was cautious about tasting it, but once he found the taste to his liking, he hurriedly ate the rest of the cookie, licking the chocolate off his fingers. Mrs. Higurashi laughed, and gave the boy one more cookie, watching as he sniffed it, then ate it immediately.

---

Kagome came in the front door quietly, knowing that the child was probably sleeping by now. She dropped all her shopping off by the front door, and walked into the living room, where her mother was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of chocolate milk.

"How's InuYasha?" She asked, sitting down.

Her mother smiled at her. "He likes chocolate cookies." She said. Kagome laughed. Her mother nodded her head toward the stairs. "I put him upstairs in your bed, he's sound asleep by now." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Ahh, okay."

Her mother looked at her.

"What didja get him?" She asked. Kagome grinned. "A bunch of clothes, he needs them, plus some new shoes, and a few toys for him." She said. Her mother nodded, then grinned. "Well, soon your going to see what it's like raising a kid full time." She said. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, the school program was serious, they gave me the whole month off school for me to devote my entire time to the kid." She said. Her mother nodded, smiling. "Indeed." She said.

There was silence for a few minutes, then her mother spoke up again.

"Well dear, you better go up there and see him, even if he is asleep, it's only appropriate, seeing as your his mother now." She said.

Kagome nodded, and walked up the stairs slowly, tired. As she thought about it, she realized her mom was right. She really was the kid's mother now. She smiled to herself, and opened her bedroom door, moving over to the bed. She knelt beside it, and giggled as she saw the raven-haired child clutching her pillow, sleeping quietly.

"He's cute." She said to herself softly, reaching out and stroking his face. The child hummed softly at her touch, and Kagome pulled back, for fear of waking him.

She watched him sleep for a few more minutes, before realizing that she should probably get to bed too. Tomorrow was going to be a long day taking care of him, and the kid would probably be up early to boot, so she had to be prepared for that. She sighed, and got up, walking out of the room. She grabbed another blanket from the hall closet, and a pillow from her mothers room, before returning to her own room. She stretched out on the floor next to the bed, and put the pillow under her head, sighing as she realized just how tired she was. She closed her eyes, and before she could think about it, she was asleep, not knowing what was in store for her tomorrow.

_Tomorrow morning..._

Kagome groaned as she awoke, looking at her watch. She awoke immediately as she realized it was almost noon, and her kid was probably up hours ago, roaming the house looking for food. She cursed herself for not turning on her alarm, and she jumped up, hitting the lightswitch as she did so.

She looked over, expecting to see an empty bed, and what she saw made her question her sanity.

Laying in her bed was a young, sixteen year old boy, with long, waist length silver hair, and two odd, triangular shaped dog-like ears on top of his head. The boy was missing a shirt, and the pants he had worn to bed last night weren't fitting him anymore, and they gripped his bum and legs a bit tightly, showing off everything he had. She blushed, and realized that she was glad he wasn't lying on his back, then everything really would be visible. She slowly walked over, and touched the boy's shoulder, making him groan.

"Dammit, Kagome, would you turn out the lights?"

Kagome jumped back as the boy spoke, and she quickly slapped at the lightswitch, wondering what was going on.

"I-InuYasha?" She asked, wondering if it was the same boy her mother had put to bed last night. The boy groaned again, and rolled over, sitting up. Kagome forced herself not to look down, and kept her eyes riveted on his face. The boy opened his eyes, and Kagome stared into deep, slightly darker golden eyes, and she knew that somehow, it was still her little boy.

"InuYasha?"

A/N: So it starts. Took a few chapters to get to this point, but this is where the main idea develops, and comes around to form the whole basis of this story. Please Read and Review. Again, Comments, Annoying Spam, Death Threats and Constructive Critisizm are appreciated. :D


	6. Released

Chapter 5.

A/N: Hmm, I wonder if everyone is wondering what's going on with Kagome and InuYasha. And for just that reason, I'm going to delay the wait just a little bit longer, and open this chapter with Chimera 002.

Chimera 002 stared haughtily at Dr. Naomi as she walked around his room, lab coat missing a sleeve, her bare, slender arm bandaged up from his ferocious attack.

"What are you doing now, doctor?" He asked, watching her disconnect the machines that had been constantly monitoring him for the last few weeks. Dr. Naomi looked up at him, and flashed him a sad smile. "Your getting your wish, Chimera 002." She said. "We're setting you free."

Chimera 002 watched impassively as she carefully wrapped up electrodes, cords, and power boxes, placing them into a crate that sat on a dolly, just outside his lab.

"So, you're just going to ditch me in Tokyo, like you did to my predecessor?" He asked, staring at her. She stopped packing things up, and stretched, returning his stare.

"Something like that." She said. "We're actually looking for a place for you, but if we fail to place you, then you will ultimately be set free, and left to fend for yourself." She said. She picked up a heartrate monitor, and placed it on the tray, then looked around for any other pieces of equipment. Finding none, she took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Time for the moment of truth." She said, stepping toward him. Chimera 002 knew what she was talking about. It was time to release him, and he knew he had vowed several times to kill her once he had been released, so now she was stepping up to see if he would slay her. She reached out, and undid the lock on his left wrist, then undid the lock on his right wrist, her cool fingertips pressing against the heated skin of his arm as she steadied herself on him. Once that was done, she knelt down and undid his ankle shackles, freeing him. Chimera 002 lowered his arms, and his powerful chest muscles flexed as he rotated his arms and moved them about, working out the knots and kinks.

Chimera 002 inspected his body, keeping his eyes averted from Dr. Naomi as she stood in front of him, waiting to see him out. Finally he could stall no longer, and he straightened up, tall and regal, looking down at her with his bright, golden eyes. Dr. Naomi smiled, and Chimera 002 glared at her.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head. "Oh, I was just thinking." She said. "You look so manly, I think I did an excellent job on you." She said. Chimera 002 sniffed, and pretended that he hadn't heard her.

"Well, where ever we are going, we might as well get there, so lead the way." He said. Dr. Naomi raised a hand.

"Ah ah ah." She said. "We've got to get you clothes." She said. "They should be here any minute now." She pulled up a stool from against the wall, and sat down, motioning for Chimera 002 to sit down on a table beside her. He did, and she looked up at him.

"So, how do you feel about getting out?" She asked. Chimera 002 shrugged, a motion he picked up from a worker passing by his cage a few days ago.

"I'm not sure, it will be a relief to finally get out and see what this body is capable of, but..." He trailed off, and looked away.

"What, Chimera?" Dr. Naomi asked, placing her hand on his arm. Chimera 002 looked down at her, then down at his arm, where her hand rested on his.

"I'm going to miss you." He said softly, carrying out the surprising admission with a grace and nobility that made Dr. Naomi proud. She smiled, and moved her hand down from his arm to his hand, holding onto him.

"Don't worry, your more than likely to see me around the city." She said. "And any time you do, come by and say hi." She said. "I'll always take time out of my schedule for you." She said. Chimera 002 nodded, wondering if she was just being polite, or telling the truth. Although, it didn't smell like she was lying. Usually when humans lied, he could hear their heartbeat increase, and their scent wavered, became stronger as their body gave off more pheromones, even the smoothest liars did it. But Dr. Naomi gave no signs of lying, so he would have to believe her for now.

He looked at her arm, and nodded at it, drawing her attention from him to her arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked. She smiled, and shook her head. "Nope, not really." She said.

Chimera 002 nodded, but could tell she had just lied then. It was still hurting her. His eyes narrowed, and he reached out, gently dragging his fingertips along the bare skin of her shoulder, just above where the bandages started. Dr. Naomi giggled, and shied away from him, gently slapping at his hand.

"Ahh, that tickles!" She said, laughing. Chimera 002 smirked, but it slowly faded away as he was reminded that beneath the bandages, were horrible marks, proof of his violence, and she had taken them without hesitation. That made him wonder.

"Why did you stop me from attacking that man?" He asked. Dr. Naomi shrugged. "I certainly feel no affection for that man, he's got a very bad attitude, but if you had harmed a member of the team, and they had filed a complaint, you would be marked as violent and uncontrollable, and you would be killed." She said. "I don't want you to be killed, Chimera." She said. Chimera 002 nodded. "Why, you put too much money and time into me to have me killed so soon?" He asked, jokingly.

She shook her head. "Nope, all the money came from the government, and creating you, and ones like you, are my job, so even if you got killed, that just leaves me more time to work on a better model." She said. She laughed as he growled lightly when she said 'better'. "But no, I care about you, and I didn't want you to be killed."

"Ahh, I see." He said softly.

"Dr. Nao-"

"The clothes are here." A technician said, unknowingly inturrupting Chimera 002 as he placed a box on the table next to Chimera 002. He grinned up at Chimera 002, and placed his hand on his knee. "How's it going?" He asked, and at the touch, Chimera 002 almost punched the man, but something in the man's voice and the way he smiled told Chimera 002 that the man was innocent of all ill intent, and that there would certainly be no gain in becoming violent toward such a docile human.

"Fine, thank you." Chimera 002 said, forcing himself to control his natural instinct of knocking the man's hand away.

The man nodded to Dr. Naomi, and removed his hand from Chimera 002, walking out, and down the hall.

"See, Chimera 002?" Dr. Naomi asked, picking up the clothes. "Not everyone is going to be a total dick to you." She said. Chimera smirked at her crude language, but said nothing. He put on the clothes Dr. Naomi handed him, a pair of low rise, straight leg American Eagle jeans, and a black Billibong T shirt that clung to his chest and showed off his muscles, the fabric bulging around his biceps.

Meanwhile, Dr. Naomi completed a phonecall, and placed her phone in her pocket. "Now, you look very attractive." She said, straightening his shirt a bit, and making sure that his pants were up high enough on his waist.

She looked at him, and Chimera 002 caught a bit of worry reflecting in her gaze.

"What is it, Dr. Naomi?" He asked.

She stepped a bit closer, and placed her hands on his chest, looking at her feet for a second before looking up at him.

"We were unable to find a place for you to stay." She said. Chimera 002 shrugged. "So?"

"So that means that we will have to turn you loose on the street." She said.

Chimera 002 smirked. "I fail to see the object of your worries." He said.

"Well, that means that you'll be sleeping in cold open places, it will be hard for you to find food, and you could get beaten up as you wander around late at night." She said. Chimera 002 shrugged. "Well, isn't that the perfect situation anyway for you to test out my ability to function without food, sleep or warmth?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, then rested her head on his chest.

"Ngh, I don't know what to do." She said softly. Chimera 002's eyes widened, and he tentatively put his arms around her, holding her as she rested her head on his chest.

He was silent for a few minutes, holding her, and when he felt the muscles in her back tense up, as she started to stand, he released her.

She smiled, and reached out, caressing his cheek. "Thank you Chimera 002." She said. He blinked. "I didn't even do anything." He said. She smiled. "Ahh, but you did." She said. "You made me feel a little bit better with your hug." She said. He nodded. "Okay."

"Well, I guess now that you know what you're up against, do you want to do it?" She asked.

Chimera 002 shrugged. "I wasn't aware that I had a choice." She said. Dr. Naomi shrugged. "Well, it's either the street, or this lab for a few days until we find you a place."

Chimera 002 thought about it for a second, and figured that he didn't want to be trapped any longer. He wanted his freedom.

"I'll take the street." He said. Dr. Naomi nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I should have guessed." She whispered.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'll get you a tracer collar, and then I'll let you go." She said. She walked out, taking a left down the hall, toward her office.

"What did she mean?" He asked himself, looking around. "Hmm, she offered me the chance to stay here, but I'd have to be chained down again, but when I said I wanted to go on the streets, she got sad, which means..." His eyes widened as he realized what she had said and why.

"Shit! She wanted me to stay close to her..."

He trailed off as she came back in, carrying a purple beaded, fanged collar. It looked like something you would get in an anime novelty store, but he knew it was probably a highly expensive piece of technology. He leaned down, and she managed a smile.

"Oh, you want me to put it on?" She asked. Chimera 002 said nothing, but kept his head bent down near her chest, low enough for her to fasten it around his neck. She did, and as he straightened up, he leaned forward, bringing his face close to hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

She looked at him blankly. "Tell you what?"

He looked down, then back at her face. "Uh, I don't know, it just seemed that you wanted me to stay here a while longer until you found a place for me." He said.

She smiled, and reached up, to place her hand on the side of his face. "I do, but that isn't important." She said. "I know you waited a long time to get out, and for me to let you out, then expect you to go back into the lab just for me is beyond selfish." She said. "I wouldn't do that to you."

She stared into his eyes for a second, before leaning in a bit, closing her eyes slightly. An instant before their lips would have touched, she caught herself and wondered at what she almost did. "Be-besides, like I said, I'll see you around the city." She said. Chimera 002 stared at her.

"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?"

She smiled weakly. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

He shook his head. "No."

She grinned. "I thought so." Then she nodded. "Yeah, I did." She said.

"Why didn't you?" He asked. She shrugged. "I've got a husband, it wouldn't be right." She said. He grinned dangerously, reaching up and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Well, I don't have a wife, so this can be my fault." He said, before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Dr. Naomi closed her eyes, and let Chimera 002 kiss her, knowing it wouldn't be the last sin she commited inside this building. She slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, holding him while he kissed her.

When Chimera 002 finally pulled away, she sighed, resting her head on his chest again. This time, Chimera 002 didn't hesitate to pull her into his embrace, and she straightened up, turning it into a proper hug, her head resting on his shoulder. He held her for a few minutes, and wondered why he couldn't help but like this woman.

"Chimera..." She whispered, pulling back, but still in his arms, looking up at him. "Please don't ever forget about me, once you leave." She said. "I put a lot of time into creating you, and although at first I didn't think it could happen, I see now that I've fallen in love not only with my first project, but also with you." She said.

"The love I felt for Chimera 001 was that of a mother, for the boy was so cute, and helpless, it was impossible for me not to love him." She said. "But with you, I felt an attraction to you despite your attitude, and even now it seems that you no longer have the biting tongue you had only days ago." She said. Chimera 002 smirked. "Oh yeah?" He asked. "Better kiss me again like you did last time, just to make sure it doesn't bite." He said. She blushed. "Oh, seems you still do have a bit of your wit." She said.

Chimera 002 grinned, but the tender mood was lost by their jesting. She sighed, and let go of him, straightening her hair. "All I'm saying is, I love you dearly, and it would make me very happy if you were to be kind enough to stop me on the street, and say hi every once in a while." She said. Chimera 002 was silent for a minute, but in the end, his own emotions broke his silence.

"I'll be sure to find you." He said. She nodded. "You should, seeing as I gave you the sharpest nose yet."

He shrugged. "And right now, this nose is telling me that a certain woman is giving off a scent that tells me she wants to mate with me." He said bluntly.

She blushed again, and gently pounded on his chest.

"Nyah, touche." She said, unable to think of a comeback. He smiled, then stood. "Don't worry, I think it won't be too long until you see me again."

She frowned. "That sentence could have been a little more gramatically correct." She said.

He glared at her. "Does it really matter?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course, I made you to be almost perfect, and you could have formed that sentence a bit better." She said. Chimera 002 stepped slowly toward her, making her back up until she was against the wall. He growled lightly, before trapping her against the wall with his body.

"Being perfect gets boring after a while." He whispered. "What if I want to be imperfect, and maybe just a little sinful?" He asked. She smiled, and shook her head, seemingly impervious to his close proximity with her.

"If it's one thing we've learned so far, it's that you, nor your older brother, will ever be a sinner." She said. "I just don't see how it is possible."

He looked her in the eye. "We were created in a way that could be considered the most sinful thing humans have ever done to each other, short of Hiroshima and Nagasaki." He said. She nodded. "It's true." She said. "And because of that, I think it will only push you to free yourself from your sinful beginnings." She said. "It will push you to do the things that your heart tells you is right."

"Sad thing is, your creations will never ever escape the sins of their birth, no matter how hard they try." He said. She looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He shook his head. "God bestowed upon almost every man and woman on this planet the tools they needed to make more humans, and it doesn't take hundreds of thousands of dollars of government money and the best technology we have to do it." He said. "I wasn't created in God's image, and I wasn't created through any love." He said. "No matter how you look at it, I'm an experiment, to see if you humans can break the boundaries, push yourselves higher and further than anyone before you." He said. "And where does this desire come from?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Perhaps a lot of things. Money, cars, respect, women even, but most of all, people want to be remembered." He said. He narrowed his eyes at her. "And for their name to be forever imbued in a paragraph of a history book, to be passed down from generation to generation as the only person or team of persons to do this or that, you're willing to create another human in the most unholy ways possible, and when that human doesn't have a family, or friends, the shame and sin can only land on the heads of the creators."

Dr. Naomi nodded. "Yeah, and it's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life." She said. "Especially what I have coming up next." She said. Chimera 002 nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of that." He said. "I wonder if you humans can do it." He said. She shook her head. "Only time will tell."

They were silent for a minute, before Chimera 002 spoke up again. "So you're saying that technically, I was only able to kiss you because, somehow, there was a pure reason for it?" He asked.

She shook her head, smiling.

"Not really a reason, but your method, or motives, they were pure." She said. "It's not that you can't commit a sin, it's just that I don't think you'd be the type to do that." She said. "No, I believe that all that happened was we shared a pure, innocent kiss."

Chimera 002 smirked. "Yeah, if you call you shoving your tongue into my mouth innocent."

She giggled. "Shut up!"

He let his smirk fade, then looked up as another technician walked by. The man waved at him as he went by, and Chimera 002 copied the gesture.

Dr. Naomi's watch beeped, and she looked at it. She sighed, and gently pushed Chimera 002 away from her. "Time to set you free, Chimera 002." She said. She took his hand, and led him out of his lab, and down the hall. She had also given him shoes that were in the bottom of the box of clothes, and now he was walking swiftly down the hall, shoes barely making a sound as he stepped lightly on the floor.

She led him to the front of the facility, and stopped just inside the door, holding his hand. He looked longingly at the clear blue morning sky, the sign of freedom, just outside the door, before looking back at Dr. Naomi.

She smiled up at him, and longed to kiss him one more time, but there was a security guard manning the entrance, and he knew her husband, and if he saw it, it would probably find it's way to his ear.

"Goodbye, Chimera 002." She said, squeezing his hand. He smiled back at her, and leaned down. For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he merely stopped a few inches away, and inhaled through his nose, breathing in her scent.

"Don't worry Dr. Naomi, I'll find you, wherever you are." It would have sounded mushy, but the sweetness of it was killed by the brightness in his eyes, and the mocking grin on his face. She smiled, and patted his shoulder, letting go of his hand.

"I'm sure you will, babe. I'm sure you will." She said. With that, Chimera 002 left, looking back only once, as if he couldn't believe he was actually free. She smiled, and nodded at him, and he stepped outside the gate, standing on the sidewalk that passed by the front of the compound. Dr. Naomi saw him pause, then turn, and start walking away, down the sidewalk. She craned her neck around the door to watch him until he was out of sight, then sighed. She was definitely going to miss his attitude, and the way his critical thinking always made her rethink her ideas, refining and perfecting them.

She smiled, and remembered that once she found his knack for picking apart the flaws in her ideas, she would often just talk about her ideas to him while she gave him a check up, and let him pick it apart, revealing hidden flaws in her ideas and plans. She had become so dependant on him, now she didn't know what...

"Oh, jeez." She said to herself softly. "He's barely gone and already I'm remininscing." She looked at her watch, and saw that she should be in her conference soon. She yawned, suddenly tired from her emotional ordeal with Chimera 002, and wiped some unshed tears from her eyes. Now wasn't the time to be crying or feeling sad, she told herself. Not when she had her most important project coming up.

---

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, staring at the boy. He stared back at her, then yawned, ears flicking back, eyes squeezed back, and fangs revealed, making Kagome giggle and totally killing the tension. He finished yawning, and blinked away some tears from his yawn. "Did you know that it's so damn annoying listening to someone tell you over and over what your own fucking name is?" He asked converationally.

She was taken aback by his language and attitude, and realized that maybe this wasn't her baby after all. "Yeah?" She asked. "Well I'm sorry, you bastard, but yesterday, you were just a kid who couldn't even feed himself, and couldn't talk when most kids your age would be able to read and recite the whole fucking dictionary!"

He leaned back, eyes widened a bit, then he lowered them to the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He said softly. "I just meant that I am conscious of what happened yesterday, and it got to be a bit boring, that's all." He said. Kagome calmed down, and moved over to the side of the bed. She sat down beside him, and stared at him.

"S-so, your really my baby, from yesterday?" She asked. He nodded, and stared at the floor. She reached up, and gently rubbed his head, itching to touch his ears and see if they were real. He either didn't notice her touching his head, or didn't mind it, so she decided to rub up against one of his ears. She casually let her finger graze the base of it, and he growled lightly, shaking his head, silver hair flying around. He opened his eyes, and snapped out of his trance, glaring at her.

"Please don't do that, it feels really weird." He said. She blushed. "I-Im sorry." She said. He shrugged, and sat down again, yawning.

"So, what else do you remember from yesterday?" She asked. He looked at her, then grinned. "Your mom feeding me chocolate chip cookies." He said. "I loved them, but I think I ate a few too many and got a stomach ache." He said. "Aww!" Kagome laughed, and rubbed his stomach, not thinking that this wasn't her little boy anymore.

He jerked away from her touch, and she was reminded of that fact by his sharp reprimand.

"Jeez, stop feeling me up!" He said. Kagome nodded meekly, and realized that she had to be careful around him now. He probably had the mind and body of a boy a few years into puberty, meaning she had to watch out for radical ideas, and harsh mood swings.

"Well," She sighed. "Look's like I've got the ultimate child simulation." She said. "A kid one day, a teenager the next, hell, I guess tomorrow I'll be kicking you out so you can live on your own." She said. The kid in question looked her. "Hmm?" He asked. "You say something?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking about how all the clothes I bought you aren't going to fit." She said. "Which sucks."

He looked at her oddly. "You went out and bought me clothes?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but you can't wear them now, I bought them for you yesterday." She said. "You know, when you were still only about four feet tall."

He continued to stare at her. "You bought me clothes?"

"A-and shoes." She said softly, not knowing what was going on.

He shook his head. "Why would you spend money on me?" He asked, falling onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. Kagome smiled. "Because you're my child, no matter if you're big or small, and I'm going to buy you what you need to be comfortable." She said. She looked him up and down, and decided that he was probably taller than she was. "Except this time you can pick out your own clothes." She said.

"Huh? You're going to go buy me more?" He asked. Kagome knew where he was coming from now. Having been a ghetto child, she guessed, he was conscientious about how much money was spent on him. She laughed, and laid down beside him.

"Don't worry about it InuYasha." She said. "It won't cost me that much." She said. "Plus, even if it does, I have a lot of extra money saved up, so it doesn't matter."

InuYasha was silent, trying to accumulate all of what he remembered. Yesterday was crystal clear to him, but the day before that was a pure blur. Little snatches kept coming through though, and there was a recurring image of a woman's smiling face. For some reason, he wanted to remember her.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." She said, grabbing his hand. InuYasha allowed himself to be pulled up, then he clued in that he was moving.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked at her.

"What are we doing?" He asked. She giggled. "Going to get food, you must be starving." She said. InuYasha realized he was indeed hungry, and for now, all thoughts of remembering the woman from a couple days ago were forgotten. Deep down, InuYasha had felt a pit of emptiness since his creation, which no amount of food or sleep had managed to fill, but now, following this girl down the stairs to the ktichen, he wondered if she could help him feel complete. Not knowing what he was missing, only knowing that he couldn't make the feeling go away, he wondered if this girl could help.

"Say, what's your name again?" He asked, jokingly.

She didn't catch the joke, and looked back at him.

"Kagome." She said. "My name's Kagome."

"Kagome..." He said softly, trying out the name. "Well, Kagome, I'm hungry, and I'm still technically your kid, so hurry and make with the food."

Kagome looked back, and saw the grin on the kid's face, and she smiled back.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'll make you something." She said, stepping onto the landing. "Now you go watch television, while I cook us up some food."

InuYasha stepped into the room, and as Kagome disappeared from sight, he felt a sharp jab of pain over his heart. His vision blurred, and his breathing sped up, becoming ragged and heavy. His throat became clogged and felt like it was being squeezed, and breathing became much harder. His vision grayed, and he felt his whole body starting to sweat. His eyes felt like they were going to be squeezed out of his head, and his head felt like it was about to bust open.

Then, as suddenly as it was gone, the massive panic that had gripped him was gone, leaving him kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath and wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself softly, pulling himself up onto the couch.

He flicked on the T.V., and tried to put it out of his mind, but he couldn't and the more he thought about it, the more he wondered what had caused it.

"Damn, I don't know what just happened, but I sure hope it doesn't happen again..." He stared at the T.V., and got lost in it's colorful displays, shows, and audio.

"I wonder what that was..."

Kagome came in some while later, carrying a plate of food. She sat down on the couch, next to him, and handed him the plate. He said nothing, and started eating, staring at the T.V. She waited to see if he would say thank you, but he didn't, and she didn't push the issue, not wanting to make it a big deal.

She sighed, and leaned back against the couch, relaxing. InuYasha had the television on low, and it was barely audible, so she closed her eyes, wondering if she could find a few more minutes of sleep. Before she knew it, she was passing out, the faint audio from the television becoming even more faint. No longer able to keep herself upright, she didn't notice when she slowly slid sideways, until she was leaning on InuYasha. InuYasha looked at her, and then set his plate aside, wondering what to do.

Not knowing what to do, he merely put his arm around her, and hugged her, still staring at the television. Barely ten minutes later, and Kagome awoke, realizing that InuYasha had his arm around her. She blushed lightly, especially when InuYasha turned, and looked at her, glaring slightly. She stared into his bright golden eyes, and noticed that he was looking pretty cute, although he was ruining it a bit by pouting. She pulled away from him, and stuttered out an apology for falling asleep on him.

InuYasha said nothing, and knew he couldn't tell her that he wasn't mad at her for falling asleep on him, he was mad at her for waking up so soon. He got up when she did, and followed her back upstairs, the plate forgotten on the coffee table downstairs. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at InuYasha, then grinned, and entered her room, stopping in the doorway and turning around to face him.

"You can't come in." She stated. InuYasha raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm getting changed, and you're not allowed to see me naked!" She said, backing up and slamming the door in his face. InuYasha stood there for a second, then shrugged. He leaned against the door, and yawned.

"Lot's have girls have seen me naked." He said. From inside the room he heard a short, barking laugh.

"I'm sure." Was the reply. "Maybe when you were three or four, they did, but you turned sixteen overnight, no one has gotten a chance to see you naked since then." She said.

InuYasha thought about it. "Well, whatever my age, I'm still me, so why's it matter that girls can only see me naked when I'm little?"

Kagome stopped pulling her shirt on, and glared at the closed door, behind from which his voice was coming from.

"You honestly don't know?"

InuYasha held up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Hey, like you said, I was four years old before today, so you got all the answers in life, babe." He said casually. "And you're still my mom, so you gotta answer all the difficult questions I throw at you, and now you really can't throw back the old, "I'll tell you when you're older" shit." He said.

"You know, by the way you talk, it makes me think you already know the answer, and you just want to embarrass me by making me talk." She said.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, you know, as you get older, you grow, obviously, you're not the size of a four year old anymore, but other things grow too, and it becomes less cute and innocent to be seen naked, and a lot more...intimate." She said.

InuYasha's ear twitched, and he wondered what she was talking about.

"I don't get it, but whatever." He grumbled. "I'll just find a new mom who can actually tell me something I can understand." He said.

Kagome whipped open the door, ready to tell him off, but she was staring at open air as InuYasha fell backward onto the floor, unprepared for the door to be opened that quick without warning.

She looked down, and saw InuYasha flat on his back, groaning. She sighed, and knelt down, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I take it you learned something today?" She asked.

He opened one eye to glare at her. "And what would that be?"

"To not lean against doors." She said.

InuYasha nodded. "Ahh, see, I thought it would have been, "Find a mom who can teach me not to lean against doors in time to prevent something like this from happening.""

Kagome frowned, and gently slapped his chest. "Don't be mean!"

She pulled her hand away, and tried not to think about how his chest had felt well muscled beneath her hand, and especially tried not to think about how nice it would be to touch his chest a lot more.

"Something wrong?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome realized she had been staring into space for a second, and looked down to see InuYasha looking up at her with his cute puppy eyes, and his cute little twitching puppy ears, and his sweet, handsome face, and his lips that looked so soft...

She glared at him, and promptly slapped him across the face.

"Stop that!" She yelled, and InuYasha scrambled up, yelling and clutching his face. "Ow! Bitch! What the shit did I do!?!" Kagome blushed, and realized that InuYasha really _hadn't_ done anything.

"Whatever, get in here." She said, waving him into her room.

InuYasha warily walked into her room, clutching his right cheek, and Kagome started to feel a bit of guilt creeping into her. She reached out, and InuYasha winced, expecting another hit.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but you'll understand what just happened when you're a little older." She said, taking his hand off and kissing his cheek.

"Oh I understand just perfectly." He said. She froze. "Y-you do?" She wondered how embarrassing it would be to have her son tell her that he knew she had felt him up, then harbored dirty thoughts about kissing him, then slapped him to cover it up. Well, she was about to find out...

"Yeah, you blanked out, and your split personality went psycho, and you went crazy on me, slapped me up, cursed me out, then your normal side came back, and you're all innocent and shit now." He said, grinning.

Kagome breathed a silent sigh of relief, then realized that he had just called her crazy.

"You know what!?!" She yelled. "You can go suck a c-" She was cut off as InuYasha stepped forward, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. She struggled against his grip for a second, before she realized she would never be able to force her way out of his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, trying to stay calm, even as his body was pressed against hers, and her head was on his sexually sexy chest, and her hands were inches from his hips.

InuYasha sighed, and she felt his cheek press against hers.

"I don't know, I felt a bit bad about getting you so riled up, and apparently you had a pretty calm life before I came along." He said. "I just wonder if you really want me here, or if you just need me to complete some damn school assignment, and you don't really care about me." He said.

Kagome was silent for a second, and suddenly, this wasn't about her body against the body of this attractive male, it was about the boy's heart, and feelings, and those were something she couldn't take responsibility for hurting.

"InuYasha, trust me, I don't know how you found out about this being a school assignment, but I just want you to know, it isn't mandatory." She said. "We don't have to do it, I'm doing it because I want to." She said. "Aaaand, even though I was expecting a girl, a girl that didn't grow seven or eight years in a single night, a girl that didn't have cute little doggy ears atop their head, I still think you're just fine." She said. "And sure, things were a lot calmer before, but sacrificing peace and quiet for the chance to raise a child and give him a home worth coming home to, it's an acceptable loss to us." She said. She blushed lightly as she realized that during the whole time he was talking and she was replying, she had started stroking his hair, something her mother always did to her to get her to calm down.

InuYasha pulled back a bit, and stared at Kagome.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Do about what?"

"Well, you can either keep me on as your son, which would be weird but fine for me, or you can nullify that claim, seeing as I'm almost eighteen anyway, and I can live here with you, get a job and stuff, and...yeah."

"Is there any particular reason that you don't want to continue being my son?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged. "No reason." He said. "Just figured it would be less awkward that way for you when I come home some night with a pretty blonde on my arm." He said.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, and wondered if that's what his mind was really on already. _Is he really already thinking about girls?_

She then realized that the position he was holding her in wasn't quite right for a mother and son, and she pushed away, sitting down on the bed.

_This has gotten wayyyyy to complicated._

She knew her main problem was to decide if she wanted to keep him on as her son, and thus ruin any chance that she would have with him, or to just let him live with her as a guy, and see if she couldn't get somewhere with him.

InuYasha sat down next to her, and sighed, falling back onto the bed.

_Well, my school says I have to take care of a child, and since he's not eighteen, he's still technically a child, so I got that covered if I decide to nullify the adoption, but just to make sure, I'll check with my friends._

She got up, and went to her computer, waking it up by slapping the mouse around.

A few seconds and a keyboard shortcut later, she was signed onto MSN, and talking to one of her friends that had adopted three children, one at a time, and raised them until they were teenagers, then could be placed in better homes.

'Hey' She typed.

'Hey, how's the kid coming along?' Was the reply.

'Kinda weird. He was eleven, now he's sixteen, and there's a chance that there might be something more here, and I don't know what to do.' She swiftly typed, looking over her shoulder to make sure InuYasha wasn't peeking on their conversation.

'Weelllll, I won't pretend to understand what you just said, but my lover's sense is tingling, and it's telling me to tell you to ditch the adoption thing. Lover's love is way better than mother/son love anyday.' She replyed.

Kagome laughed, and quickly typed back a 'thank you', before signing off.

"I think I'll go for it." She said. "I ain't got nothing to lose."

"Go for what?" InuYasha asked, laying on her bed, staring at her. She noticed he was petting her cat, and she smiled.

"Oh, nothing, I just decided you're right." She said. "It would be too much of a shock to me to see my son coming home with a trampy whore, so soon, you won't be my son anymore, so it won't bug me if you come home with another girl." She said.

InuYasha sat up, looking worried. "You're getting rid of me?" He asked softly. Kagome's eyes widened at the hurt in his voice, and she shook her head.

"No babe, no, I wouldn't do that, I'm just getting rid of the adoption, it's too weird to have a sixteen year old son that was only eleven a day ago, but I want you to still live with me for as long as you want, 'cause I really want to get to know you more." She said.

InuYasha nodded. "Okay, I can handle that." He said. "When you going to nullify the adoption?" He asked.

She pointed to the computer behind her. "I'll do it tonight online." She said.

InuYasha grinned. "Perfect."

Kagome winced at his tone. "What do you mean, 'Perfect'?"

He grinned at her. "Well, I still got most of the day to get everything I want from you..._Mom._"

She laughed, and took his hand. "Come on babe, let's go." She said. "I still gotta get you some clothes that actually fit." She said. As InuYasha got up off her bed, he suddenly smiled at her.

"Sayyy, you still didn't answer my question." He said.

"What question?"

"Why can't a girl see me naked now that I'm sixteen?"

She growled, and slapped his bum, pointing toward the stairs.

"Tonight, me and you are going to sit down and have a really long talk about what you know and what you don't, InuYasha!"

A/N: Well, there it is. Tell me what you think, because from here, it's going to appear to go uphill, while really, it's going to go all downhill. It will be revealed why in the chapter after next, or so. Please read and review. Oh, and below is a little info blurb thing about Chimera 003, who is going to be really interesting.

Dr, Naomi walked into the room, and sat down, for once, the last one to be in attendance. As she sat, a file was handed to her, and she looked it over.

"Hmm, they're really pushing the envelope with this one, aren't they?" She asked. There were murmurs of agreement from around the table, as they had all reviewed the file.

"Well, let's see what we got here." She said, looking over it again. "Code named Ayame, the experiment will be a female, with the objective of making her immortal." She almost laughed at that, but then realized that everyone, while they thought the idea was impossible, were ready to take it seriously.

"The problems we're going to be dealing with are specialized cells that don't regenerate, and even ones that do don't after a hundred years or so." She said. "We'll have to seriously increase the performance of all the major organs, without increasing the nutrient and mineral demand for the body. Also, the brain will be the main focus of our study, there will be a few problems with the function of it."

She looked over the file again, trying to pick out any more problems that she could see just off the top of her head, then noted again that the body was to be female.

"Well, through perversion, or just a change of pace, they picked a female, which happens to suit our needs." She said. "Physically smaller, they demand less oxygen, nutrients, stuff like that to survive, so it will make things a bit easier to work with."

"Ahh, it says here that her biological time clock should be frozen at 19 years old." She said. "Well, looks like the money makers up there know something after all." She said. "As a nineteen year old, she is past puberty, giving her a mentally stable body and mind, while still keeping her young enough to readily recover from any wounds she may recieve."

"Well, I'll go lay out the groundwork for this one, then when we're ready, you will each get your individual assignments, and go from there." She said, picking up the file. She carried it with her to her lab, before dropping it on her desk. She tapped a button on her keyboard, and her screensaver disappeared, displaying her background. It was a Ying-Yang symbol with the faces of Chimera 001 as an inncocent child, and a screenshot taken of Chimera 002 after he had cut her arm open, with Chimera 001 on the mostly white side, and Chimera 002 on the mostly black side. It was pretty neat, she thought, and it had only taken her twenty minutes to Photoshop together.

"I wonder how they both are doing...?"


End file.
